What is scary?
by jadeangel099
Summary: Mito is an only child or so she thinks. Minato and Kushina forgot Naruto existed but is it to late to remember? What happened to Naruto to turn him into X? Who is the boy in the picture? Why did he die? And was it all really a dream? First horror story so don't kill me if it sucks.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the things in here that are obvious.**

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

Naruto stood alone with a fox plushy in his hands as the rain poured down into his hole.

**Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?**

**Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it**

**But no one keeps a secret**

**No one keeps a secret**

Naruto looked behind him searching for the item he needed.

**Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?**

**They burn in our brains, become a living hell**

**Because everybody tells**

**Everybody tells**

Naruto saw what he was looking for before walking over to it.

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

He smiled sadly at the item before grasping the sides.

**Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy**

**Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?**

**I know what you're keeping**

**I know what you're keeping**

He dragged it over to his freshly dug hole.

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

He tossed it in the hole.

**Miss Allison?**

**Yes, Naruto?**

**I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone.**

**I promise.**

**Do you swear on your life?**

**I swear on my life.**

Naruto started bury the thing.

**You swore you'd never tell**

**You swore you'd never tell**

**You swore you'd never tell**

**You swore you'd never tell**

The sound of pounding and screaming began to come from the chest.

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

**Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

**Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead**

Naruto said putting the final shovelful over it. "You should have kept the secret Miss Allison."

Naruto then walked away from the woman who was screaming six feet under. **"Yes two can keep a secret... if one of us is dead."**

_**one week later**_

"That is the third orphanage caretaker this year." Minato said feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on. "We'll just have to vacate the premises and we can give the children to the Daimyo as a gift."

Kushina said to Minato with a slight tone of unease in her voice "I heard from one of the volunteers that it is all because of one kid."

"Which kid?" Minato asked curiosity emanating from his being.

"I think they said his name was Naruto" Kushina said saying the name as though she was trying to remember something she had forgotten.

"Naruto… Naruto… Why does that name seem familiar?" Minato said to himself.

"That's what I thought too." Kushina said as she sighed in defeat.

"Let's take him in" Minato said as he smiled looking forward to the prospect of having another member of the family..

"It isn't healthy to grow up with people fearing you for something you didn't do" Kushina said with a small amount of bitterness lacing her voice. "I should know. Afterall I was the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi at one time."

Minato winced at hearing this since it always brought back memories of his retrieval mission that went so wrong.

"Alright after I get off of work we can pick up Mito then go adopt him" Minato said to his wife in a 'I'm just happy we didn't fight' tone.

Kushina skipped out happily before Minato realized what he had done.

'_Oh no… I'm all alone against the most dreaded beast known to all leaders… paperwork.' _"NOOOOOOO!"

_**After Minato gets off of work**_

"Daddy please don't adopt someone" Mito begged her father with a piteous look on her face.

"Why don't you want a brother?" Minato asked Mito confused why his daughter was rejecting the idea of having someone else in their home.

"Because I don't want one" Mito said with a look that said 'No way am I losing this argument', "Plllleeeaaasssseee" Mito used the famed puppy dog eyes no jutsu on Minato.

Minato struggled against it for a full three seconds before he caved, but then he gave a condition so as not to lose face, "Alright fine. We won't adopt him. But you have to promise to make friends with him in the academy."

"Alright daddy" Mito said in so much happiness that it drowned all feelings of doubt in Minato.

_**Eight years later**_

Mito, Ino, Sakura, Sarumi and Hinata were following the mysterious person from class that's name was X.

He's mysterious because every day he gets taller or shorter than the previous day. He wears all black clothes and a mask to cover his face, he never shows any skin at all.

No one's ever seen what's under the constant mask so, they decided to follow the enigma named X. After all what could possibly go wrong when you follow a creepily quiet person and try to unmask them employing tactics which could get them arrested if this wasn't a ninja village. After all they did see shino's face after stalking him for a day. What's so different about an average student that no one knows anything about that has no known family. They looked out towards their prey and saw him enter the abandoned orphanage and then lock the fence.

"How do we get in?" Ino said confused as to why he had a key to get in.

"Climb over the fence." Mito said the most obvious answer.

Mito started to climb the fence before the girls saw a bunch of people run behind them in a gust of wind and dust.

"Whoa" Mito said in a voice that embellished her awe.

"L-let's follow them. M-maybe they know ho-ow to get in." Hinata stated after watching the people sprint around the corner.

They followed the path left behind the people and found that there was a place that was broken through as if a horde of zombies burst through the doors. The four girls walked through the gaping opening and saw that the orphanage was still in great condition for being in disuse for years. They walked in the back door and saw how beautiful the orphanage seemed. It was like they had walked into a mansion filled with happy vibes and children's drawings.

The first room they entered was the kitchen. The floor was tiled white in a rectangular zigzag pattern. The walls were an antique white with a wall filled with cherry cabinets, each one had a different engraving of kanji. One read Love, another defined the word neko, one said sheru, one spoke of a saru, the fifth read uma no iruka, the sixth read slime there were more but they didn't really care after finding a beautiful and lifelike carving of a wolf with longer pointier ears a long bushy tail and a more lithe form than a typical wolf. The next thing that bought their attention was the utensils on blocks everywhere. There were tons of knives impaling the blocks they perched upon and a pig was on the counter looking like it had just been prepared for their arrival. They then walked into what looked like a living room with pictures of happy children in it.

They went to the next room and saw that it was a stairwell. The stairs were a red velvet that was as soft as Sakura's well cared for and highly treated hair, almost as if it was a puppy's fur.

"Should we go up?" Mito asked the other four who had broke and entered.

Ino grabbed Sakura and ran up the stairs to see what lay beyond the crest.

"No better way to find out what's here!" Ino said glee obvious in her tone.

When they reached the top of the stairs they saw a poorly lit hallway with wood that looked to be starting to deteriorate. The green paint covering the walls peeling away to show the skeleton of the walls, even the six door frames on each wall where naked for the eyes to explore. The ceiling which may have once been white but was now a deary gray from lack of cleaning held three lights equally distributed between the stairway and the back wall.

"Wow the quality seems to have jumped off a bridge compared to down stairs," Ino said with a hint of disgust in her tone.

The girls were plunging their eye sights into the murky depths of between the walls when they heard a loud shrill creak. They whipped their heads to the door that had just been peeled open.

"Did you see that?" Hinata asked nervously after seeing the door seemingly open by itself.

"Oh stop that it's probably X just trying to play a trick on us" Sakura said with obvious annoyance laced in her words.

They walked through the doorway and saw a very long passageway that only had one light shining through the abysmal darkness in the alleyway of the house, they saw that like the previous hallway the walls were falling apart at the seams and dying paint falling onto the poorly carpeted rug, the only other things in the hall were three rooms and a stairwell at the end of the rickety hall.

They walked through the passageway to the first room and opened the door. It was an empty room with absolutely nothing in it not even wall paper. They wanted to explore every room just in case. Sakura stepped in first before confirming to the others there was nothing.

They then walked to the second room which had a dark desk on it's last legs and diary on top of the desk about to keel over at the back.

The five girls went to the sad sight of the lonely piece of opened literature and read the first entry they found which was nearly at the back.

"They came again last night" Mito said reading to her friends the first words on the article of the decaying book.

"They said that they wanted to play a game." Ino said in confusion after taking it from Mito to examine.

"When I asked what game they said that they would come up with it on the way" Sakura said after receiving it from a contemplating Ino.

Then Hinata screamed while pointing at the people who had come out of nowhere and grabbed another person that was not there before. The reason she screamed was because they fazed through the door.

"Holy shit!" Ino screamed in a startled fashion like stubbing your toe.

"HN!" Sarumi grunted out in the language of the Uchiha's stating that she was quite freaked out by that.

"They dragged me away while I was getting my prison cleaned. Then they drug me through the door and to the usual spot." Mito finished the entry of the tattered journal. Then looked down at the bottom of the page.

"Girls look at this" Mito said pointing to the bottom of the page to a part written in blood. "it says no more! something is going on here."

"I'll say! This place really is haunted!" Ino said.

"How do you know?" Mito said while pocketing the fading book, "it could have been a genjutsu."

"True" Ino said with a tone of finality.

"We need to check out the entire house." Mito said with conviction that dominated any thoughts of leaving developing in the other girls skulls.

"After all what's the worst that could happen?" Sakura said laughed out.

"Y-yeah" Hinata said lacking the confidence Sakura did.

They exited the room and went to the final room. They went to the door and saw some scratches engraved into the faded carpet.

"That isn't weird at all" Sarumi said beginning to feel the heavy air weighing down on her already frightened mind.

Mito opened the door and walked in. There were two statues of cats, one was made of obsidian with the word remember engraved on it's head and the other crafted of marble. In the back area of the room there was a picture of a little boy hugging a little girl that looked strangely familiar to the girls in the room. The little girl was grinning like a mad woman with rosy cheeks, she had red hair that was medium length, as if she was growing it out, her eyes contained a purple spark of color and a light which showed the joy within them. She wore a bright orange shirt with a pair of white shorts and had blue sandals equipped to her delicate feet.

The boy on the other hand made those looking at him feel sadness for an unknown reason. Mito felt especially sad as if she was looking at the body of a fallen friend. The boy was blonde with sapphire eyes and a wide grin, behind those captivating eyes was a look of utter depression, it was as though the smile so blatantly displayed was an attempt to erase those feelings of utter despair. The boy was hanging off the girl's shoulder and had worn and tattered clothes as though they had seen years of use. The shirt you could nearly see through and was at least a size too large. The pants were ragged and had gaping holes in them showing _very_ thin legs. The boy was barefoot but his feet looked as though they were meant to be bare and unprotected.

Feeling slightly saddened just looking at the boy as well as feeling as if she has seen this picture before Mito went to the black cat which had captured her attention and poked it.

'_Free my master'_ the cat statue said in a raspy voice with its onyx eyes flashing after each word. Before fading from existence.

"What the…" Sarumi said with a dropped jaw before shaking her head "I am just hallucinating."

"What did you see." Ino asked in a concerned fashion to Sarumi.

"I swear I saw a little boy crying in the corner" she said with a small touch of unease seeping into her voice "He was there then I blinked and he disappeared."

"Sounds like you're trying to scare poor Hinata" Mito said unamused by the girl who was getting shivers up her spine.

Mito strolled to the corner where the hallucination appeared and inspected the area where Sarumi said that the little boy was. "There's nothing here except this little engraving on the wall. It says 'Here is where the demon will die, this is the end of his evilness.'" then mito gained a contemplative look as she tried to remember where she heard that and why it sounded familiar "I wonder what that means."

Mito looked back towards the picture and noticed something was different before her eyes widened and she pointed at the picture which was the cause of her surprise "Where's the boy!"

"What do you mean? It's just a picture of a red haired little girl with purple eyes." Ino said with frustration at her friend becoming palpable.

"There's something on her shoulder" Hinata said her voice slightly shaking as she pointed to the right shoulder of the girl.

And indeed there was on the little girl's left shoulder was a translucent hand that looked as if it was supporting itself on the shoulder of the grinning girl.

Mito starting to get creeped out walked out of the room and dragged Hinata with her.

Before she left she noticed a small picture just by the door with the boy looking horrified by something and just below it in blood that was still dripping it said _'hurry'_ "girls" Mito said in a distressed tone. "we should go."

"Awww is wittwe Mito getting scawed" Ino teased in a babyish tone seeing that her friend was starting to get frightened.

"Please can we just go" Mito pleaded a little worried about the feeling of dread appearing from nowhere.

"Why would someone write 'leave' in blood under a picture of a little boy?" Sarumi said.

Mito's blood ran cold before she looked just under the picture where it said hurry just a few seconds ago. Now it said get out.

"We need to leave. Now." Sarumi said also feeling the unease began to seep into her very bones.

"Why?" Sakura said annoyed that her friends were acting like scared little girls.

"I can't feel any chakra near us" Mito said as realization dawned on her as a guillotine would a victim.

"What!" Sarumi said actually sounding frightened as she knew that no genjutsu could be used without chakra.

"C'mon let's-"

Suddenly something was heard being dragged across the ground outside.

"What was that?" Ino said with the thick miasma of dread making her breath quick and labored.

"We need to go now!" Mito said before throwing the door open.

The five girls turned to run to the stairs that lead to the kitchen only to see something dragging itself closer to their current location.

"**Come little girls come to me" **the beaten and bloodied body said in a deep and raspy voice that spoke volumes of blood and acid. The deformed being chuckled out with it's voice entrenched in malice and hate **"Come, come, come away aren't you so lucky today. for upon this night which you need not fright you may find what come next. what next? you may think but won't your heads sink when you find out not that you will rise but instead it's time to die."** The corpse, for it could be nothing else, dragged itself towards the group who started to run towards the stairs to escape. **"you can run but you can't hide." **Hinata fell behind the rest of the group before tripping on an uneven board.

"HELP!" Hinata screamed as she realized what happened.

"Hinata!" Mito screamed as she ran to grab her hand.

Ten feet, five feet, two feet, one foot. Just before Mito grabbed onto Hinata who was trying to get up but struggling do to an unknown force pressing down on her Hinata flew back screaming and leaving claw marks on the hardwood floors that led into the empty room they had found previously.

"HELP M-" Hinata's screaming plead was cut off by a sick ripping sound that emanated from the room.

"**Hahaha little girl with hair so blue has gone never to return to you." **A voice that seemed to come from everywhere said in a cackling voice. **"You shouldn't have entered this cursed place. Now you will all die, and not even the boy of black can save you. Even if you could find your way to the basement to his eternal cage you couldn't free him since it would take the blood of the one who caused this. Sadly you are not that accursed man." **The voice sighed **"this place will be your eternal prison as it is ours."**

The roof started to cave in so the girls ran towards the closest stairway. The way upstairs.

After they got to the top of the stairs they saw four rooms with each of their names on them. On the far wall there was a picture of the little boy from the painting and he was pure white and under the painting it said dying.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked Ino in a horrified fashion, hoping that they would remain together.

"We go in" Mito said conviction flooding her tone.

"**Two will go up one will go down one will stay on this level and two will die while the other two are forced to watch." **The voice said with a sickening glee.

"Girls the only thing we can do is hope for the best." Mito said before entering her door.

"See you on the other side" Ino said "whichever side it is."

"hn" Sarumi said meekly obviously scared she was going to die.

"I hope to see you all soon" Ino said in a dark way.

_**With Mito**_

"It's so dark in here" Mito said probing the area with her voice. She fumbled around in the darkness until she found a lever. She flipped the switch up and lights came on slowly building up suspense as she prayed that she wasn't going to die.

Then finally all the lights were on and the lever she had switched to on was discovered to be a tv that was trained on Sakura. As she walked towards the Sakura tree in the center with Sakura blossoms falling to the ground.

"Sakura?" Mito said in confusion before the machine she was staring at said "target lock on."

"What! No!" Mito screamed in horror "don't engage! DO NOT ENGAGE!"

_**With Sakura**_

"That tree is so pretty" Sakura said with a hint of awe in her voice. She walked closer to the shower of petals.

The petals were so beautiful she just had to walk into it. Just feel the magical blossoms all over her skin.

So she walked right into the petals.

But the petals hurt. They left little paper cuts wherever they touched, and there were thousands of the little pink petals. One went inside of her eye and coaxed the other petals to enter her body. Petals went inside of her mouth and cut up her mouth and throat slowly and painfully reaching her stomach then her stomach began to bulge out before it exploded in a gory mess of pink and crimson.

_**With Ino**_

Ino walked into the room and went to the machine that had many screens. The only thing on the desk was a button that said _'don't push unless you want to live.'_ Right after reading that the walls grew spikes before getting closer and closer to her.

Ino tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside. Seeing that the only way to save herself was to press the button. she pressed it and the walls stopped moving. Then the screens turned on to show Sarumi unconscious and a large saw started lowering. Sarumi started to wake up as the saw lowered.

Ino watched in morbid fascination as her friend was slowly sawed in two. Sarumi screamed until she finally bled out.

_**At the next floor when the two girls met up**_

Mito and Ino were both crying into each other's shoulder after meeting up with the other.

"**This is the second to last floor in the house one of you will die and the other will go home." The voice said**

"You said we couldn't escape!" Mito shouted while crying.

"**And that is true. Or is it false? You could get out or you can stay as a monster like those who came before you. By the way the boy who has saved both of your skins. You wanna know somethin' about him?"**

"Why the fuck not maybe we can honor him when we get out of here" Ino snarled to the voice.

A mirror was in the corner of the room and Mito walked to it and looked into it.

In the mirror she saw the boy from the picture on the second floor on the ground in a pool of blood with the words he died carved into him.

Mito touched the mirror and found that it was in fact a painting. She moved the painting to the side and touched the true mirror.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and when Mito opened her eyes she screamed.

In the mirror just behind her she saw Ino hanging out a few inches above the ground.

Mito turned around and saw that her friend had been dead for a little while.

She turned back to the mirror and saw that the boy from the painting was on the other side as if she was gazing through a window. The boy was pure white and his limbs were gone. Under his eyes were bloody tear stains. But the most startling thing was the fact that he had no eyes. When she looked at the mirror she saw that there was writing and a circle.

"I'm dead" Mito read. She looked at the circle and saw a hole in the wall. When she pointed to it the boy from the picture smiled before fading away slowly. It was as if he was a ghost and after completing his last goal he left for the next world.

"That was creepy." Mito said then she heard a creaking from the stairway up.

She looked at the stairway and saw the creature from the first floor.

"**You can't escape me little girl."** The beast said. **"Now that your guardian angel is gone you will die."**

"No I won't!" Mito said with confidence restored in her voice "because the boy from the picture told me how to get out!"

"**The demon brat is dead and any magic hold he had eroded with him!"** the beast yelled anger lacing it's tone. **"And you want to know the funny thing? It is your father's fault that he is dead as is your chance to leave alive."**

"NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Mito screamed disbelief in her voice.

Then she ran to the hole and dived in with the speed of her father.

She fell all the way to the basement where she laid in a pool of her own blood and saw she fell right onto Hinata's mangled corpse. The corpse rose and grabbed a nearby tattoo needle and tattooed the words he died onto her exposed collarbone. Then the corpse pulled a lever and she fell onto a bunch of spikes.

Mito's vision slowly went black but the last thing she saw was something grab her and black wings appear in her vision. Then the world went dark.

_**In Mito's room**_

Mito's head shot up from her pillow and she looked around wildly before she sighed in relief _'it was all a dream_' she thought before she got dressed and left the room. She ran out of her room and yelled goodbye to her parents before she left the house for team placements. As she left her house she closed the gate and locked it before walking calmly through the village.

She walked passed the ramen bar, and then turned into the park that was filled with statues and empty pedestals.

She passed right by a statue of a cat that was made of obsidian with the word remember on its forehead.

As she passed the statue of the cat she swear she heard something say in raspy voice _'thank you.'_


End file.
